LaLa Land: Rebirth
LaLa Land: Rebirth was a Neverwinter Nights persistent world and story server that tried to cater to all types of players, providing an enjoyable experience for all. Regular players included a variety of powergamers, roleplayers, and even social gamers. The module was based on Nordock, but had been altered over time to increase the difficulty and enjoyment. It had grown beyond the module's originally limited scope, offering new places to explore. The server contained over 800 areas and offered incentives to continue playing after reaching level 40. The server was created because the owner, Emperor Dunge, wanted a place to explore Nordock without DMs in the way. The land was named after the phrase "off in lala-land", referring to someone daydreaming. Party play was encouraged by providing bonuses to loot and experience points for parties (rather than the default reduction in experience points for being in a party). The server's forums were a thriving area where folks had tales of in-game fun and a market area to purchase magical gear. A dedicated Discord channel provided for voice connection, social interaction, and bug reporting. No hak paks were required for this server. History The server started service in 2003 and ended on November 1st, 2018. In December 2017, the server was rebranded as "Lala Land: Rebirth". This update included a brand new, story-based adventure that takes place 100 years after the initial module, pushing the setting after the Spellplague of the Forgotten Realms. As a consequence, the existing player characters were deleted when this update took place. With this update, the server became compatible with CPP 1.71. On May 1, 2018, the server migrated to Neverwinter Nights Enhanced Edition. This in effect removed the CPP 1.71 patch as it was incompatible. Features La La Land features a token system for a token-based economy. Some tokens can be found hidden throughout the world, while others are rewards for specific accomplishments. There are trivia tokens for answering trivia questions during special events, role-playing tokens for good role-play, and quest tokens from special events and some difficult creatures. Role-playing tokens can be used to purchase changes to the appearance of characters and items, or to make roleplay-based modifications to a character. Quest tokens are the most sought after, as they are used with the item enchantment system, which adds permanent or temporary item properties to armor and weapons. All tokens are awarded to the player, so are shared by and accessible to all of that player's characters. There is a unique creature system, which has a chance to generate totally unique creatures in every spawn. These unique creatures are more powerful, and often times deadly, but they have a chance to drop the rarest items in the game, including quest tokens, and they almost always drops large piles of gold. This is to make things more challenging,unpredictable, as well as interesting. The server uses an XP debt system that allows experience points to be virtually lost when such a loss would otherwise cause a reduction of character level. While the official campaigns would cap the loss to prevent a reduction in level, La La Land records the excess loss as a debt, which is then reduced in lieu of actual experience point gain until the debt is fully erased. On the flip side, experience points can be gained after level 40, increasing the chances of finding rare and unique loot, as well as providing secret benefits. The "PC Wand" given to characters can facilitate some tasks, such as limiting some messages (e.g. "looking for a party" and "looking for a resurrection") to players who meet desired criteria. It also toggles various settings for feedback and automatic trashing of crafting resources. There is also an "XP Reporter" function. A PvP and pickpocket system restricts these activities to characters above a certain level as well guarantees that those engaging in these activities are somewhat near to each other in level range, for fairness. The amount of experience points (xp) awarded for killing a creature will fluctuate, even when the killer's level has not changed. A goblin might yield 30xp, while the one standing right next to it might yield 100xp. This is to simulate not learning the same amount from every slaughter – sometimes more is learned, sometimes barely anything at all. Connected to this system is also a gold (gp) fair share loot, as earned gold is split among the party members equally. Custom AI scripts have been crafted to make the creatures behave more intelligently, which provides a better challenge for players. A fair and balanced economy has been produced by resolving some major exploits in Nordock. Staff The server features an administrative staff dedicated to keeping the world fresh and interesting by constantly providing new systems and areas. The server is owned by Emperor Dunge. The Dungeon Masters are Dungeonmaster Sarig and Dungeonmaster Tulkas. Lala Land has Questmasters and Questmistresses (QMs) whose job it is to run roleplay quests for the players and make things more interesting. The QM begins the quest, but allows the players to shape the outcome based on their choices. Rewards for these quests are quest and roleplay tokens, as well as something do do that is not pure hack-and-slash. For the PG player or those wanting a little casual fun, the QMs offer fun games like Dungeons of Doom(DoD), Defend the Fort, or Gladiator Matches. The Questmasters (QMs) are Questmaster Night, Questmaster Grim, Questmaster Maximus, and Questmaster Titan. category:former gameworlds